Mr Right
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: Maybe Freddie's her Mr. Right. Maybe he's the one she likes. Maybe this is sad, but true. Maybe he's got nothing to lose...   Seddie


***MR. RIGHT***

**Hope you enjoy this cute little, song-based oneshot(:**

~*FREDDIE*~

There I laid. In my bed, my feet tangled up in the covers. I hated this feeling, the feeling when I want something that's just NOT attainable. I mean, I'd grown pretty fond of this feeling when I found myself infatuated in the crush with Carly, but this time, it was 8000 times worse. This time it wasn't just a stupid crush, it was love. _Pure love. _ It was stupid that it took a little jealousy to hurdle me twards all this. You see, it all started here, a few years back.

_I walked calmly down the hallway to my next class, hoping that somehow I would bump into Carly, and get a few sweet moments, without Sam, talking to her. Disapointingly , I ran into this new kid, Chaz, who was….what would you call it "Girl Crazy". He was ready to stick his tounge down any of these girl's throats in a matter of minutes. Most of time, he was after Sam. I felt a little bad for her, but it was really funny to watch her pummel him every time he would come near her. He was a moron, most of the time because all he would do was stare and stare at Sam. For some reason unknown to me, it bothered me that he targeted Sam. I mean, she was my friend, and here was this creep, all up in her personal space. That sent me thinking…. That one stupid thought of why it bothered me so much…_

Well, there you have it. Why am I so pissed off, just lying in my bed? Because Sam, all of the sudden, out of the blue, agreed to be his girlfriend last week. Jealously coursed through my veins when Carly had told me this news. That's when I realized. NO! SAM CAN'T BE DATING THAT LOSER! SHE DESERVES TO BE WITH….SOMEONE SPECIAL! HE CAN'T LIKE HER! I LIKE HER! I LOVE HER! Yep. That's what I keep screaming to myself, inside my head, over and over. You saw correctly. Try not to break whatever you are staring at. I. LOVE. Her. Why him? Why not me? I guess I'll get some sleep. Longgg day at school tomorrow.

There I was, walking down the hall. Aproaching Sam, closer and closer.

"Sam, can I talk to you ALONE for a second?" I said glaring at Chaz.

"Sure Nubface. Be right back baby." She said, almost reluctantly.

I walked her over to the stairs, right near the main entrance. "Sam…. I have somethi-"

"Spit it out freak." She stated sharply.

Alright, she was asking for it. I'm just gonna blow. "WHY ARE YOU DATING THAT CREEP?" I said, regretting IMMEDIATELY.

"Uhhhh…Wha… I….. What?" She stuttered out.

I gulped. "You heard me."

"Well, if you MUST know, I was… SICK OF BEING THE THIRD WHEEL OKAY?" She stated bluntly. I was seeing a whole new side of her. It was kinda girly, actually.

"Third wheel? Sam, I don't have a girlfriend? So what do you mean?" Carly was currently dating Adam.

"Well, we don't really….hang out or anything, so it doesn't count. I just wanted to have someone., to you know hang around… and he likes me… hes the first guy who's actually paid attention to me! He's not some stupid nub! Like you. " She stated hesitantly, but ended strong, with a smirk. . I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, has it occurred to you that he's a moron? It's the truth that he's never made it through a day of school, the only thing he's studies is you! He knows your body better than you do! Has it occurred to you that there might be someone who looks past your body, and looks at the real you?"

"Why do you Care? All you d-" I cut her off.

"Sam, all I'm saying is, he should count himself lucky for even KNOWING someone like you. You know, this is sad but true, but maybe, I'm your "Mr. Right" or whatever it's called. Maybe I'M the one you like, not that stupid dope, who just wants to crawl in your pants."

I put it all on the line right then and there. I didn't even care I was missing class, and I know she didn't. It was all worth it because ~SLAM~ her soft lips were pressing against mine before I could even finish my thoughts. We stayed like that, as she deepened the kiss by looping her arms under mine. I Just held onto her waist gently.

We broke apart for air, after a while, and just gazed into each other's eyes. Her crystal blue ones were somehow cooling down my red hot face.

"You know, you can always change your mind, but you can't change mine, ever." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh, and why's that?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because I love you, you stupid, blondeheaded, aggressive, demon." I said truthfully. She gave me an unexpected punch in the arm.

"AH! Geez, Sam! Why?" I hollered, rubbing my arm.

"Because, now I'm going to have to deal with Chaz for the rest of the school day, explaining that I dumped him for a nerd." She spoke sharply with a devious grin on her face. I just smiled like an idiot.

WHAM! She hit me again.

"Sam! Sto-"

"Lemme ask you something. What the HELL took you so long?" she asked before kissing me gently.

"Wait so you-"

"I've been waiting longer than you could imagine." This time I kissed her. I kissed her passionately, knowing she was finally mine. The funny thing is, shed wanted this longer than I had.

She just returned the kiss, trying desprately to close up any space, separating us.


End file.
